Mother's Day
by Hoopla H. Schmuck
Summary: It's almost Mother's Day and Will Schuester gave them one of the most hard weekly assignment to date, perform a song that expresses what you want to tell your mother.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

_This happens after they've won regionals and Blaine (presumably) transferred to WMHS. This came to me just when I was about to sleep last night. I took this opportunity to use the songs I want for the characters. Reading a lot of angst fics and sad fics helped me write this. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think_.

* * *

The first week of May started with a beautiful sunny day. Not a cloud in sight. Kurt was back at McKinley along with the newest addition to New Directions family, the former Warbler Blaine. The two walked together through the halls and the day just got better. There was no Karofsky, no Azimio, and no bullies. No slushie facials. This will be a beautiful day, thought Kurt to himself. He gave Blaine a little smile and Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers as they continue to walk to the path.

When two boys reached their lockers, luckily just across each other, they saw Mercedes with Rachel and Mike, they seem to be surrounding a yet to be known companion. Mike looked really worried, and the look on Rachel face looked concerned. It was Mercedes who only noticed the boys when they arrived at the scene. Kurt approached Mercedes to find out what's happening.

'What's going on?' Kurt said in a whisper and nodded at the little commotion after he gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek like they always greet each other.

Mercedes took Kurt's elbow gently and dragged him away from the scenario.

'It's Tina.' She said in a very hush tone Kurt had to lean in closer to hear her.

'Why what's the matter?' said Kurt, trying to take a peek now that he knew who Mike and Rachel was consoling.

'Family problems' Mercedes said in a matter of fact.

The look Kurt's face said it all. Tina never talked about her family other than that moment when she was spooking Principal Figgins, playing along with his belief in the existence of vampires. That's why the three of them looked so concerned. It's a rarity that Tina spoke about her family and now that she has, it must be something serious.

'It's her mom.' said Mercedes, as if she heard the question that Kurt had in his thoughts.

'They fought, again.' She continued.

'_Again?_' Kurt was now curious, it was clear Tina was keeping everyone else away from her private life, whatever it is happening in the confines of the Cohen-Chang's household.

'That's was she said. Not even Mike knew about this and I don't think Artie did either.' She said in reply, her voice was evident with weary.

Blaine approached the two and he, just like Kurt did, gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheeks and a quick hug. He went to Kurt and gestured to his own books, telling Kurt if he's gotten his for the first period. Kurt gives him a little wince and gestured to Tina. Blaine then went to Kurt's locker and got the books for him.

Kurt finally approached the protective circle that Mike, Mercedes and Rachel built around Tina. Rachel felt a hand on her shoulders and when she looked up, she saw Kurt. They shared a quick hug and Mike just nodded at him, forcing a smile to make the greeting seem as if his girlfriend wasn't crying.

He had no idea that there was tension between Tina and her mom, he only found out this morning when Tina asked if he could pick her up at her house. Not like their usual routine, they'd meet up at the front stairs of WMHS and walk together. Tina wanted her privacy in the morning. When he picked her up, her eyes were so red from crying and her voice broke when she tried to greet him. He hurriedly came to her and then when he got to their porch, Tina grabbed his waist and then she started crying. Her tears drenched his shirt and he held her there. He could not find the words to say. He couldn't even bring himself to ask what happened. It was as if he was feeling what his girlfriend felt. His heart was breaking for whatever it is she was going through. He gathered the courage to speak up. He swallowed the lump he felt on his throat and caressed his girlfriend's long black hair and said, 'What happened?' his voice broke, worried. It don't seem like it belonged to him. Tina's sobs just grew louder and the tears came streaming from her eyes some more. Mike felt tears streaming down on his own cheeks.

'My –sniff- mom and I –sniff- had a big fight last night.' She said with all the effort she can to stop from crying.

All Mike can do was to hug her tighter. She seems to have subsided from her sobbing. She was more composed now. She broke their connection but still had her hands around his waist. She looked up at him, eyes much more red and puffy now.

'I never told anyone about this. We've been fighting so often for the past two years now.' She said wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Mike held her face in between his hands careful not to put pressure at it as if her emotion's fragileness applied to her physically. He just looked at her, never taking his eyes from her, telling her that he was listening.

She sniffed some more and started talking again.

'She was furious when she found out that I was faking my stutter. She said how much disgrace I have caused in our family's name after all those years. And she hates the way I dress. Telling me why I can't be like my sisters. Why can't I just.' She was tearing up again. She straightened up and she sniffed again before she spoke again.

'Why can't I be normal?' she said it as if she just heard the most absurd thing anyone could accuse of her.

'Can you believe that? _Normal_? What the fuck I am then? It's just clothes for crying out loud!'

Mike just stood there, still cradling Tina's red face. He kissed her on the lips as lightly as he could. He took her things on his right arms and kept his left around Tina. He ushered her in his car and they drove to school. It was both Tina and Mike's longest journey to school to date.

Tina looked up too, she saw Kurt and Kurt went to her and gave her a tight hug. Tina gave Kurt a faint smile and Kurt gave him a wink, trying to make her feel better.

'Can you believe her?' she said to everyone, she saw Blaine approach the gang and gave her a little wave and she nodded in response.

She was shaking her head and raised her hands as if surrendering. 'She thinks I'm abnormal! She thinks I'm satanic! She treats me like a jinx, like I'm bad luck to the family! She didn't even ask why?'

'I just can't. I can't take her anymore!' her friends seem to have given her confidence. She looked and sounded tougher than she did earlier this morning.

Mr. Schue was eaves dropping for a while now and Emma saw him peeking from the corner.

'Will.' Emma said in a whisper as she nudged at him. Will looked startled but not surprised that much.

'The kids are having family troubles again.' He told Emma, answering her unspoken question.

'And Mother's Day is just around the corner. It's just sad.' He finally said, walking a little closer to his students. Emma followed him.

'Will, I know I'm a guidance councilor but I think you know how you can handle this already. This kid won't talk to me about it. Forcing them to do so is a bit crossing the line for me right? But you, they've grown close to you already. Maybe you could just find a way to have them sing it all out. When you think they've let all the emotions out, send them to me. At that time, they've finally confronted what's bothering them and they'd be, at least, comfortable to talk about it.' She said in a matter-of-fact.

'You always know what to say Em.' He said and he gave her a little kiss on the cheek to bid her good-bye.

Will approached the group of kids he was eaves dropping to earlier and in his most casual voice, as if he had no idea whatsoever why they were gathered such a way, and said: 'Glee club meeting this afternoon at 3:30 pm. Don't be late, it's time for our weekly assignment.' And he left as soon as he approached his team.

All six of them just stared at their show choir coach dashing through the now crowded hallway. Blaine made a loud sigh and shrugged. 'Well, we don't want to be late for first period.' He said to everyone, trying to remind them how the time went.

'Blaine's right. I don't want all of us to be late. If my mom finds out I was late for class, she will flip the shit!' she said the last statement as a joke that the others took a bit seriously.

'Lighten up guys. I'll get over this.' She said as she winked to them, more to Mike actually. They all took turns to give her a quick hug before they left. Mike was the only one left behind.

'You go ahead. I can handle myself. It's just in the 2nd floor. I can take it.' She told him.

'It did not look so this morning. And besides I want to okay.' He told her as if she did not have any more choice.

'Fine.' She said, because she wanted to hear it from him all the same.

'I'll pick you up too.' He said as they started walking to the stairs, his arms around her once more.

'I can get used to this.' She replied teasingly. Mike tightened his hold on her and kissed her head.

* * *

Santana, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Puck, Lauren and Quinn were already seated when the six others; Kurt and Blaine (hand in hand), Mercedes chatting quietly with Rachel, and Mike and Tina walking with their arms behind each other's back; came and took seats that were vacant.

The six of the settled down and murmurs of conversation filled the room in a couple of minutes. Mr. Schue entered the room and placed his things on the top of the piano. He cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention. It silenced only a few and then he finally spoke loudly: 'Guys, listen up!' This one worked like a charm, for it got everyone's attention and the room was silent once more.

'Anyone know what's coming up this week?'

'Ooh! Me! Me! I know!' Brittany said as her had shot right up to answer Mr. Schue's question.

'Yes Brittany?' he said as he acknowledged Brittany's enthusiasm.

'It's my cat's mom's birthday.' She said proud of herself.

'Close enough.' He said as he somehow saw this one coming.

Brittany smiled to herself while her fellow glee club members snickered and gave her questioning looks.

'Don't any of you know? Anyone.' Mr. Schue asked once more, this time for the correct answer.

Blaine straightened up, preparing to answer, but he held back. Kurt noticed his movements and urged him to carry on. Blaine was hesitant once more but Kurt gave him a supportive smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

Blaine then raised his hand, slowly and Mr. Schue noticed right away.

'Yes Blaine?' He said, glad at the new member's participation.

'Um. If I'm correct, this coming Sunday, the second Sunday of May, is Mother's day.' Said Blaine in a very shy voice

'That is, in fact, correct Blaine.' He replied giving Blaine a nod of appreciation.

Some of the members stiffened at the words. _Mother's day_. Mr. Schuester wrote down the words on the white board, which now echoed inside their heads.

'Since Mother's day is coming up, I want you guys to sing a song that expresses what you want to say to your mothers. It may be a thank you song, a sorry song, whatever it is that you want them to hear. Speak to them through your song.

Rachel raised her hand up for a question.

'Yes what is it Rachel?' Will said, still annoyed but predicted about her opinions on things.

'I have two dads Mr. Schuester.' She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Well then to your fathers. But I hope you don't mind me if I say this Rachel.' He said quietly as he approached her.

'You can still sing to Shelby.' He continued.

Rachel was rather shocked how that hit her. It is true; she can sing to her, just like that tape she sent her. She just nodded at him and stared blankly but still figuring out what song fits perfectly for their relationship.

'What if we can't find a song to sing though?' asked Finn, while the others agreed in his statement.

'Well, you failed the assignment, but you still have to contribute for the group performance before the weekends.

'That is all guys. I'll dismiss you early because I know that this assignment can be a tough one. I hope someone will come prepared for tomorrow.' Will gathers his things from the piano top and left the choir room.

One by one, the members left quietly not how they usually do. Everyone must have a flaw with their relationship with their mothers. Everyone just does. Some, on the other hand, does not have a mother to celebrate the special holiday with, like Kurt and Rachel.

Mr. Schue was right, this was going to be a tough assignment after all.

* * *

It's time for Glee Club practice now. Everyone has settled down and was just waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Puck brought his guitar today, he was prepared, and that was for certain.

When Mr. Schue arrived and he himself got settled down. He rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his hands as if anxious to hear what the kids have prepared.

'So, who goes first?' he said looking around at the students facing him.

'I have something prepared Mr. Schue.' Said Puck as he took out his guitar form its case, he walked down from the seats and stood front and center. He put on the strap of his guitar around him and took a high chair. He sat down and made himself comfortable before he played.

'Although this isn't really for my mom alone, it's actually in honor for women.'

'Okay, we'll see.' Said Mr. Schue as he sat along with the others

Puck starts playing the guitar with this soothing tune. And then he starts singing.

_I know a girl_  
_She puts the color inside of my world_  
_But she's just like a maze_  
_Where all of the walls are continually changed_  
_And I've done all I can_  
_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_  
_Now I'm starting to see_  
_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

He closes his eyes as he feels the song.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

He stood up form where he was sitting and started singing one by one to the girls.

_Oh, you see that skin?_  
_It's the same she's been standing in_  
_Since the day she saw him walking away_  
_Now I'm left_  
_Cleaning up the mess he made_

He sang to Quinn the last and the longest.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

He went back to the middle and sang some more.

_Boys, you can break_  
_You'll find out how much they can take_  
_Boys will be strong_  
_And boys soldier on_  
_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_  
_A womans good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_  
_Looking out for every girl_  
_You are the guide and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Applause filled the choir room, astounded at the song Puck chose.

'Daughters by John Mayer' Blaine said to himself, Puck seem to have heard Blaine and responded.

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'John Mayer maybe a douche sometimes but he is such a good song writer.'

After Puck was congratulated by Mr. Schue for his song choice and his performance, he went to Blaine and brought his fist clenched near Blaine. Blaine returned the gesture. Puck and Blaine fist bumped.

Quinn on the other hand was still surprised at the emphasis Puck did when he was singing. He was looking at her the whole time. And she got the message. She was trying to hold back her tears. Around this time last year, she was still pregnant with Beth. It would have been her first Mother's day if she did not give her away. Puck wanted to keep her, she did too, but she wanted a future outside Lima. And giving Beth away was a sacrifice, a painful sacrifice, she had to make.

As the applause and the claps on the back for Puck subsided, Will was ready to let another one perform.

Mercedes raised her hand to be acknowledged.

'Mercedes' Will said smiling at her. He held out his hand to help her down to the center.

'I want to dedicate this song to my Nana. I mean I love my mom and all, but I think mom would let me give Nana a song for Mother's Day. Since it's going to be her 10th year death anniversary after all' She smiled a little and shrugged a bit.

'Go ahead Mercedes.' Will give her the stage

The band started to play and everyone was familiar with the song Mercedes chose. And as always, Mercedes chose a song that suited her powerful voice. They were suddenly excited to hear her, Kurt especially; he knew this was going to be an amazing performance.

_Silver gray hair  
Neatly combed in place  
There were four generations  
Of love on her face  
She was so wise  
No surprise passed her eyes  
She's seen it all_

_I was a child, oh  
About three or four  
All day I'd ask questions  
At night I'd ask more  
But whenever, she never  
Would ever turn me away  
No, no oh woah  
I'd say how can I be sure  
What is right or wrong  
And why does  
What I want  
Always take so long  
Please tell me  
Where does God live  
And why won't  
He talk to me  
I'd say Grandma  
What is love  
Will I ever find out  
Why are we so poor  
What is life about  
I wanna know the answers  
Before I fall off to sleep  
Woah ho woah ho_

_Slowly she rocked  
Lookin' half asleep  
Grandma yawned  
As she stretched  
Then she started to speak  
What she told me  
Would mould me and hold me  
Together inside  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She said all the things you ask  
You will know someday  
But you have got to live  
In a patient way  
God put us here by fate  
And by fate that means  
Better days_

_She said, child we are all  
Moons in the dark of night  
Ain't no mornings gonna come  
Till the time is right  
Can't get no better days lest  
You make it through the night  
You gotta make it  
Through the night  
Yes you do  
You can't get to no  
Better days  
Unless you make it  
Through the night (baby)  
Oh ho, you will see  
Those better days  
But you gotta be patient  
Be patient, oh baby  
Be patient_

_Later that year at  
The turn of spring  
Heaven sent angels down  
And gave Grandma her wings  
Now, she's flyin'  
And slidin', and glidin'  
In better days  
And although  
I'm all grown up  
I still get confused  
I stumble through the dark  
Getting bumped and bruised  
When night gets in my way  
I could still hear  
My Grandma say  
I can hear her say  
I can hear her sayin'_

_You can't get to no  
Better days  
Unless you make it  
Through the night (baby)  
Oh ho, you will see  
Those better days  
But you gotta be patient  
Child, do you hear me, yeah  
Well, well, well, well  
You can't get to no, no  
Better days  
Unless you make it  
You got to make it  
You got to make it  
Through the night  
Oh Grandma, oh Grandma  
Do you see me now, lady  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Tender replies_

Kurt was giving Mercedes a standing ovation. He was in tears at the brilliance of his best friend. Everyone was clapping for her too. Mercedes made a bow to her loving audience. Before she got to her seat, Rachel gave her a tight hug.

'That was amazing, Mercedes.' Rachel said.

'I wouldn't want to let my Nana down.' She said more to everyone that just to Rachel.

'After all, I learned everything I know from her. She was my vocal coach when I was younger.' She added.

'Well,' said Will who was looking up, beyond the ceiling of the choir room. 'We owe it to Nana then.'

'Thank You Nana.' Said Kurt copying the gesture Will made, looking up too.

'Thank You Nana.' Said everyone else,

'Preach!' Artie added.

Will walked back, front and center again. 'Guys, I am impressed. They may not be directly for your mothers but the songs were well chosen. I think this just proves to show that we might have a really amazing song for Nationals!'

The word Nationals gave everyone in the room chills, they still can't believe that they won Regionals.

'So anyone else prepared a number?' He said, looking around for any raised hands.

No one did so he decided that it was time to call it a day. Everyone left the choir room. As they left, everyone, except Puck and Mercedes, was still bombarded to what song they were going to sing.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking in the parking lot, while they were headed for Kurt's car Blaine noticed the sudden quietness that Kurt was in. He seemed down, as if avoiding something. Blaine stood in front of Kurt to stop him from walking. He did not seem to notice Blaine because he bumped right into him, Blaine thought for a second Kurt was looking down on since they left the choir room. That was very much not Kurt at all.

'Kurt.' He said quietly, trying to catch his wandering attention.

'Huh? What?' blurted Kurt, snapping back to reality.

'Is something bothering you?' before Kurt could even answer, Blaine figured it out himself.

'It's about the weekly assignment isn't it? It's about Mother's Day right?' he said, his voice filled with empathy. Kurt simply nodded at him.

Other than Valentine's Day, Mother's Day was one of the holidays he wanted to avoid because it brought back memories of his mom. It also was a yearly reminder that he can't be with her to celebrate the day any more. He could have prepared her such beautiful songs, made her breakfast in bed and maybe dress her up for a fancy dinner he would have set up for her and Burt. But that would never happen anymore. Mother's day is like a slap in the face for him. Kurt would do everything he could just so he could spend just one more Mother's day with Kendra. He wouldn't be like everyone else in this school, letting their opportunity pass to show their love for their mother. It's been 10 years, but it still hurts as if it was yesterday.

'Are you thinking of performing?'

'Yes, most definitely' Kurt replied.

'But of course. That was a silly question wasn't it?' Blaine joked a little, to lighten up the mood of their conversation.

'So what are you going to sing then?' he asked as they reached to Kurt's car. He went for the driver's seat this time but Kurt simply stopped him.

'I'll show you and mom as well.' He said. They both buckled their seat belts and Kurt drove to the road that he and Burt now know by heart.

Kurt stepped out of the car and brought along him a wreath of white roses he bought before going to his mom.

Blaine waited for Kurt so that he could lead the way. He followed Kurt down the green lawn filled with headstones with dying flowers and melted candles. Kurt finally stopped and there Blaine saw Kendra. The only woman in who holds Kurt's heart.

'Hi mom' said Kurt as he knelt down by her headstone. He reached out for Blaine's hands pulling him down to kneel beside him, not breaking his eye contact to the headstone. 'Hi Mrs. Hummel' Said Blaine.

Kurt was rummaging through his bag, when his hands found that familiar texture, he grabbed at it and pulled it out. It was a picture frame with Kendra's picture in it. Kurt laid it on the headstone.

'I always bring this with me whenever I visit her. So that I could see her smile, it eases the pain you know.'

'I can how. She's beautiful. I know now where you got those eyes, and your beautiful hair. It's like I'm seeing an angel, two angels at that' His last sentence was for Kendra, who seemed to have responded at the compliment as a wind brushed through his hair.

'This is Blaine mom, my boyfriend. Can you believe it?' another breeze brushed through them.

'I promise to take care of him Mrs. Hummel. It's just right since he rescued me, he taught me so much. And I guess he learned it all from you and Burt.' He said, ignoring Kurt's nudges at the words he just said.

'But he helped me too mom… I wish you were here, so that you can tell me if I picked the right guy. Or if he's too short or just simply congratulate me for a good catch.' He said jokingly but there was still sadness that was evident in his voice.

'I wish you were here too Mrs. Hummel, so that I could personally thank you for raising up such a beautiful, compassionate young man like Kurt.' Blaine found himself near tears.

'Mom, I want you to hear this song for our weekly assignment for our Glee Club. Our teacher said that we should pick a song that would express what we want to tell to our mother. I'm planning on performing tomorrow because I wanted you to be the first to hear it, and Blaine too if you don't mind.' Another breeze went by, but this one was a little warmer. It was as if Kendra was saying she was ready.

Kurt straightened up a bit. And he started singing.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

Kurt was on the stage, the light was on him as he played the piano. The rest of the Glee Club was quietly watching him, listening intently to the words of the song.

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
_

Kurt picked up the frame of his mother's photo, he cradled it in his arms as if hugging her, then kissed it. I tear fell down his cheek.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
_

Blaine was in tears again, the song was so meaningful. It was beautiful, Kurt was beautiful so was his mother. And Blaine was not alone on this one, Rachel and Mercedes were a wreck.

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

He hold on for one more time on the photo and said: I miss you mom, I miss you more and more every day.

He ended the song. He felt the silent applause of his friends, Mr. Schue was crying too. He merely gave Kurt a tight hug. All Kurt could manage to say was 'Thank you.' He went straight to Blaine and hugged him so tight. He was crying all over Blaine's shirt, but Blaine did not mind. He too was in tears.

Will collected himself before he could start talking again. He wiped the tears from his face and straightened up.

'That was beautiful Kurt. I'm sure your mom loved it.' He said.

'So is anyone is else ready?'

'How though, we're all emotional wrecks now after Kurt sang.' Said Santana, still wiping the tears from her face

'I'm ready Mr. Schue.' Said Rachel standing up and got her song sheet with her. She went to the stage and handed the song sheet to Brad who now resumed his place behind the piano right after Kurt was done.

'Coincidentally, this song is by Sarah McLachlan too.' She then winked at Kurt.

The violin sounded first then Brad started playing. Rachel took center stage and closed her eyes as she started singing.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me._

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.  
_

Rachel remembered the only memory she had of Shelby and how it would have been if they were together.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same  
And she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."  
_

If only they could have more time together.

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
Like she loved me, when she loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When she loved me._

She found herself on the floor teary-eyed.

They all clapped for her, and she knew that they thought she was just putting up a show but she could not care less. There were exception to this, Kurt and Mercedes gave her a warm smile, as if telling her that they understood.

'That too was beautiful Rachel.' Praised Will

'Wasn't that from Toy Story 2?' said Sam.

'Yes, Sam, it was.' Answered Rachel, now down from the stairs, approaching Kurt and Mercedes to receive their welcoming hugs

'Your mom is a toy Rachel? So that's why…' Brittany said.

Rachel just stared at her with a baffled look on her face.

_Tina hasn't come up yet._ Thought Will.

'So anyone else to make us cry like babies?' said Will to his students. Some were shaking their head in response to his question.

'Well then, I guess that's enough for today. I expect more performance tomorrow okay?' he said to them. 'You can go home now.' After a couple of minutes, the auditorium was clear of students.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

_I am apologize for the delay. I was having a hard time thinking of songs for everyone. I intended this chapter to cover more of the other characters but it took a different turn. I'll try to update as soon as I can. This one have Blaine's storyline. Hopefully I can get more of Tina, Santana and some Finn as well. I did not proof read this yet so forgive my errors if there is any (which I am sure is plenty). ENJOY._

* * *

Rachel really did not stop crying after her performance, Kurt and Mercedes were still trying to calm her down.

'I just -_sniff_- wish that -_sniff_- we could have _–sniff-_ spent more time together you know.' She said to the other two 'divas' as they walked, their voices echoing in the empty hall.

'I know sweetie.' Said Kurt, as he put some of Rachel's hair behind her ear

It was true though, because that's how he felt when he lost his mom. He is still amazed at how quick he got himself together, but it wasn't a solo effort. He has Blaine to thank that for.

As they got to the double doors, Kurt and Blaine gave Rachel one last comforting hug because they have to part ways when they get to the parking lot.

'Are you sure you can handle driving alone?' assured Blaine who has gotten closer to the trio at this time.

'-_Sniff-_ Yeah _–sniff-_'. Rachel did a little shake, as if it was just this animate thing that she could easily get rid of. She fixed her bangs and smoothed out her yellow cardigan.

'I can drive you home.' Offered Mercedes

'I appreciate it. I really do but I just want to be alone for a while.' The three were giving her worried looks.

'I'll call you when I get home.' She said as if answering this silent bargain that was going through her friends heads.

'Okay. Just stay away from wine coolers okay.' Said Kurt

All four of them laughed a little at that.

'See you beauties tomorrow.' Said Mercedes as she gave to two boys a little flying kiss and slowly walked away from Rachel and to her car. The two girls did not park too far from each other so she talked to her some more.

'And you.' She said a little louder since the parking lot was almost deserted at this time.

'You can always talk to me, just as long as it's not about Finn though.' She continued, half-joking half-serious.

'I'm so glad we became friends.' Rachel replied, then ran a little towards Mercedes and gave her a tight hug.

'So do I, but girl, you need to ease on your need to get every solo ever invented because if you don't then we might go back to zero.' She said

Rachel merely giggled at her.

'You take care now.' Mercedes said as they broke off.

'You too, I'll call you as soon as I get home.'

They both got in their cars and drove off.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Kurt was a bit silent, both thinking about the performance and the visit they made the day before. Their fingers intertwined, walking slowly to their cars that were parked beside each other. When they got to their cars, they stood in the space between it and stood there a little longer. They both let out a deep sigh.

'It's beautiful.' Said Blaine, finally breaking the silence

'Thanks.' Kurt usually blushed whenever Blaine would say any form of compliment but this one felt so much more than that because Kurt made sure that it was, for her mom. It was an assurance. Kurt felt like Blaine always knew what to say especially in times like this.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and hugged him, because he felt like 'Thanks' wasn't enough to show him how much he appreciate everything he's done for Kurt. He's on the brink of tears again, he made a little sniff and Blaine caught it because he tightened the hug and his other hand went to Kurt's head and started caressing it for comfort, to tell him that he's always there for him, _always_.

They broke apart and Blaine cradled Kurt's face gently in his hands and wiped the tear on Kurt's cheek with his thumb and kissed the spot. Kurt smiled a little and felt a warm sensation on his cheeks. Blaine laughed at the sight of the blushing boy.

'I admire how you can do this to me.' He said as he wrapped his arms on Blaine's waist. This time, Blaine's the one who's looking a bit flustered but did the same so that their faces are inches apart.

'Speak for yourself.' Said Blaine

Then the boys kissed briefly and rested their foreheads on each other.

'So where do you want to go?' Kurt said a lot more cheerful now.

'Hmm. We could just hang out at your place.' He said.

'Are you sure? Don't you want to go Breadstix?' Kurt asked.

'Positive. I don't feel like going anywhere really. And besides, you cook so much better than the people at Breadstix. Plus, Burt can keep an eye on us too.' He winked at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

'You're still trying to make it up to him huh?' Kurt said as he crossed his arms.

'Well yeah, I mean, he found me on your bedroom that morning and we weren't even together then.' He said as he shrugged.

'Fine.' He said as he got into the car. Blaine got in his too and they drove separately to the Hummel-Hudson residence.

* * *

Kurt took out his house keys and opened the front door, he got in first then Blaine followed suit. Carole was in the kitchen cooking supper while Burt was in the living room watching a game, Finn was with Quinn again tonight.

'Good Evening.' Blaine said loudly but politely.

'Glad to see you back Blaine.' Said Carole as she approached the two, wiping her hands clean with her apron, Kurt hugged her briefly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She pats Kurt's cheek and smiled. Carole then gave Blaine a quick hug and he too kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at Blaine and winked at him, as if saying without words that he need not be shy around her or Burt.

Burt stood up from where he was seated when Kurt went to him and kissed him too on his cheek.

'Hi Dad.'

'Hey there Kiddo.' He paused. 'Blaine' and nodded to Blaine as a sign of welcome. Blaine approached Burt and shook his hand.

'What are you two up to?' he asked Kurt.

'Nothing, just hanging out, no heavy schoolwork whatsoever but I need to help Blaine pick a song for our Glee Club assignment.' He said as he dragged Blaine by the hand and walked up stairs.

'Remember Kurt, _**you matter**_**.**' Said Burt to his son a little louder than he should so that everyone else would hear particularly Blaine

Kurt sighed and said 'Yes dad.' while walking up the stairs.

Kurt opened the door and did not close it all the way so that Burt won't check on them like he always does when he closes the door.

Blaine settled his things at the foot of Kurt's bed. He sat there and his eyes followed wherever Kurt would go. His boyfriend walks fast, he would pace as he does his routine every time he would go home from school. He took his blazer off and hanged it on the chair by his vanity mirror and he took his hands out so that he could take Blaine's jacket and hang it as well. Kurt took off his shoes laid it by the door of his closet. Blaine lazily shook his shoes off and Kurt placed Blaine's shoes by his. After they're both comfortable, Kurt sat opposite Blaine, who was now sitting in Indian position near the edge of his bed and sat in a side-saddle like manner.

Blaine let out a sigh and Kurt caught that there was something Blaine have been meaning to tell him.

Kurt put his hand on the hand of his boyfriend which was fidgeting with his shirt's buttons.

'Hey.' Kurt said softly to calm his slightly nervous boyfriend. Blaine stops fidgeting because Kurt just has that effect on him. It's like he can be the one to bring him back to reality from a bad nightmare and be the one he'd dream of and never want to wake up. It's like he was both reality and fantasy.

'Are you okay? Did you have something you want to tell me?' concern was obvious in Kurt's voice.

'It's the homework we have for Glee Club…' he trailed off. Kurt immediately responded.

'That's why we're here right? I'll help you out.'

'No, it's just. I mean, you talk so highly of your mom and your dad. And I feel like I haven't even let you in my home life. And it's been bothering me.' Blaine's eyes were now fixed on Kurt's, wishing that maybe Kurt would see in his eyes what he's trying to say.

'I know I've told you about how my dad is trying to ignore the fact that I'm gay but I never really talked about my mom to you or even to some of my friends. I can't explain why, I just don't and it upsets me that I don't give my mom the credit she deserves.' Blaine blinked, hoping to control the tears that he can feel coming.

Kurt knew not to respond anymore. It was his turn to listen.

'When I was in my old school, the one I ran away from before I even got to Dalton, I got verbally abused by the other students and I never told my mom because I know she would go overboard. At that time, I could shrug it off but things got out of hand one day when someone who I consider as a friend told that I was gay and that I was trying to get into his pants. He did that because he wanted the attention diverted back to me when people started speculating that he was gay too. He was though. He was just not ready to come out yet, not in our school. One day, just before I even got to the main entrance, my bullies were blocking my way. I knew what was coming. I felt their hate so tangible. I did not dare fight back anymore because I know it'll be pointless. They treated me like trash, like I don't deserve to be treated as human.' Blaine was now staring blankly at the wall and Kurt was near tears.

'They left me there. No one came to my rescue because there was an event at our school and no one was out. It just so happened that my mom went to school because she was the secretary of the PTA and she was going to meet up with the principal. She found me there, all beaten up in the stairs of the main entrance. She held me and she was crying. She told me that whoever did this would be punished. She was furious. Other than the fact that I won't be able to speak even if she did ask, I think she knew even before that I was gay because she never asked why that happened to me. She rushed me to the Emergency Room and she went back to school. Did I mention that she took pictures of me so that she would have evidence to show all the other parents in the PTA. She fought for me Kurt. She even fought with my father, and they never fight. _Never_. She couldn't believe that my father would let what happened to me go. She was disappointed of him. She was the one who found the way for me to transfer. We both knew that I wasn't safe there anymore. She protected me from those bullies and from my father's silent hate of his only son. It killed her more than it killed me. She was torn. Up until this day, my mom and dad would rarely speak to each other. My mom still loves him, but she won't tolerate my dad avoiding the fact that I am gay. I never got to thank her and it's killing me' Blaine couldn't help it anymore. It was his turn to cry. He was sobbing into Kurt's shoulder, biting his fist.

'You don't have to thank her Blaine. She did it out of love, she loves you Blaine and you don't have to feel like you have to pay her back. She's doing what your father never had the heart to do for his son. You don't have to thank someone for doing something they wholeheartedly did.'

Blaine was still crying.

'But if you really want to thank her, you can do it through a song right?' said Kurt, his hand on Blaine's back, stroking it to sooth the pain he's feeling. Blaine sniffed away his tears and broke off from their hug.

'I already have a song.' He told Kurt, eyes still red from crying.

* * *

Kurt set up his video camera and positioned it exactly to where Blaine was seated with a guitar with him.

'Tell me when you're ready.' Kurt said.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. Kurt pushed the record button and then Blaine started playing.

* * *

It was time for more performance.

Will was in the choir room first and after a few minutes the students came rushing in.

Blaine and Kurt were the last two to settle down.

Kurt took out a CD from his bag and handed it over to Blaine. Blaine took it and Kurt kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered '_She'll love it._'

Once everyone was settled, Will stood before them and said 'Whoever wants to go ahead, the floor is yours.'

Blaine stood up right ahead but not as eager as how Rachel usually does.

'I'll go first Mr. Schue, if that's alright.'

'Go ahead Blaine. Don't be shy.'

It's his first time to even reveal so much of himself through a song to people who have probably mastered it. He feels like he's invading their turf.

He took a high chair and took his guitar that he left earlier today for this performance.

'When you're ready' Said Will, who was observant to Blaine's shyness

He started playing. After a few notes, he sang along.

_I've been beaten down,  
I've been kicked around  
But she takes it all for me,  
And I lost my faith,  
In my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She's all I need._

Clair put in the CD Blaine left for her in the kitchen counter that afternoon. It had a note saying _'__**THANK YOU MOM, FOR EVERYTHING. THIS IS FOR YOU. –B'**_

_Well I had my ways,  
They were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same,  
All my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet._

Kurt was so proud of Blaine, the emotions that he put on was not just to have a good performance. It was for something more than that. And it brought Kurt to tears again.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need._

_And when that world slows down, dear,  
And when those stars burn out, here,  
Oh she'll be there.  
Yes she'll be there.  
_

Clair was smiling and crying at the same time. She's watching her son, her beautiful son who deserves all the love in the world. The moment the video ended, she clicked the REPEAT button. She could listen to it forever.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She is love, and she is all I need._

_She's all I need._

Applause came from his new team mates. They congratulated him. He said thanks to everyone but when he finished, he was only looking at Kurt and mouthed 'thanks' to him and Kurt winked in reply.

* * *

When Blaine got home that afternoon, Clair welcomed him with a big tight hug. They stood there for a long time and they were both crying.

'I'm so sorry mom that I never got to thank you. I love you so much.' Blaine was crying harder than he did back at Kurt's room.

'Honey' her voice calm and soothing 'I love you too. And you're welcome. But you don't have to thank me dear, that's my job. And I love my doing my job. I would never trade you for anything in this world. I'll fight for you even if it kills me.'

Blaine gave him a worried look.

She laughed a little and said 'Figure of speech honey.'

'And besides what fun would it be if I don't get to see you and Kurt get married one day right?'

They both laughed and hugged some more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I wish I had a decent excuse but I don't. I'm just lazy and had writer's block. Anyway, Finn will be singing in this one and this is an entirely new version of the first chapter I wrote for him. The first song choice I had for him did not feel right for his character so I wrote a different chapter and I think that I made the right choice of song for him. That's just me of course, I don't know about you. =)

Hope you enjoy the overdue chapter. BTW, Santana's up for the next chapter ;).

* * *

Finn wants to take the assignment that Mr. Schuester gave them for this week as an opportunity to be able to show his mother how much he's appreciated her and all her efforts to give him the life that he deserves. Quite honestly, Finn still feels bad at how he first reacted when he found out that Carole was going to marry Burt. He hurt her feelings yet she understood and forgave him. Sometimes he feels like he's the one putting the burden on her shoulders, like he's holding her back from moving on, from a new life. So he's decided to work hard on this.

Since he has been singing 80's hits since day one of Glee Club, he thought that maybe he should look at the 80's catalogue with the help of Artie. 80's Rock seemed to be his forte and without a doubt that Carole would at least know the song. And so the search began.

Flipping through the records, Finn found a familiar song title and without second thoughts, he said a little too loud for the library, 'THIS IS IT.' It startled Artie, who was flipping through the first half of the records doing some research as well.

He looked at what Finn was holding. 'That's perfect. But that's not really release in the 80's. It was released in the 90's in fact.' He said approving at his song choice.

'Oh, is it? Whatever, I'm still singing this.' he replied smiling to his face. He gave Artie a pat in the back that was too hard that Artie almost fell off from his wheelchair.

'Thanks man!' then he darted outside the library without even signing the record out.

'No problem!' Artie got carried away from Finn's enthusiasm and forgot where he was, he got 'shhhs' from different points in the library. 'Sorry.' He said softly this time.

After practicing with the band, he felt confident but then again he was nervous. When people that are close to his heart are the subject of his songs, he gets really emotional. He wasn't just going to sing this to his classmates but to his mother as well. He was even planning on performing especially for her when he gets home that same day.

He told Mr. Schue that he would perform next after Blaine. When Blaine was done with his song and got settled down after he got praises from the others, Finn stood up and started getting ready. When he was, he gave the band the go signal and started playing.

The first notes played and Finn sang on his cue.

_The road I have traveled on  
Is paved with good intentions  
It's littered with broken dreams  
That never quite came true_

When all of my hopes were dying  
Her love kept me trying  
She does her best to hide  
The pain that she's been through

When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fear she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries

Singing, Finn had flashbacks of memories from when he was a kid. At night, when he goes out to go to the bathroom, he would hear wailing noises coming from somewhere. He used to think that there was a ghost in their house but one night, he was brave enough to follow the sound. It was the first time in his life he wished he had seen a ghost, anything else than what he found the source of that dreary sound.

Carole was crying. Crying at the picture of his deceased father, Finn wanted to come to her side and comfort here but somehow he let her be.

_She's always been there for me  
Whenever I've fallen  
When nobody else believes  
She'll be there by my side_

Every night, he would hear her and every night, his heart breaks at the sound. There would be times that she would cry so hard but there would be times when you can barely hear her.

He wonders how she manages to keep a smile in her face during the day but cry it all out at night. He never did find her crying as a sign of weakness but instead he found her strength in it.

I don't know how she takes it  
Just once I'd like to make it  
Then there'll be tears of joy  
That fill her loving eyes

As the years passed, somehow the crying subsided. She doesn't do it every night, but she did occasionally. But when she started dating Burt, suddenly, it stopped. Finn noticed this and saw the change in her.

This is one of the things that he would be forever thankful for Burt.

_When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fear she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries  
_

He decided that when the time is right, he would tell his mom this and that how he wished he had the courage to wipe her tears even once.

_So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries_

When the last note faded out, everyone clapped. All of the girls were tearing up and he could have sworn that Puck was too.

'Brilliant Finn!' Mr. Schue said.

' See, 80's songs aren't so bad! We should sing them more often. Maybe even at Nationals!' he said enthusiastically as Finn took his seat beside Quinn. The others all let out groans of disapproval at their teacher's proposal.

'Like what I told Finn yesterday, that song was released in the 90's. Just clearing things up' Artie said pushing his glasses up.

'Only Flabbers can pull them off Mr. Schue. Besides, we already did that last year and look where that got us?' Santana said who got a 'PREACH IT.' from Artie.

'Okay fine, but I expect the rest to be ready to perform their songs. Time is running.' He said to the rest of the group.

'I'll sing tomorrow then.' Santana said with smugness in her voice.

'Fantastic. What are you going to sing then?' Mr. Schue asked.

'You'll see. Well, hear actually.' She said flipping her hair away.

But the truth is, she have no idea what she'd be singing yet. Sometimes, she hates her need to show-off.


End file.
